The Pheonix Flies High
by everlastingwind
Summary: Harry wakes up to his scar hurting but he has already defeated voldemort who is this new evil that harry senses and can he defeat it
1. The Gift

The phoenix flies high

Disclaimer I own nothing of this story. The characters belong to J K Rowling

Harry woke up to the sound of cackling running through his ears. He had defeated voldemort the year before but he could still hear him in his ears. His scar the last reminder of his life as the boy who lives started to hurt.

"He can't be back." Harry said to the darkness. "I killed him I know I did" he looked at his clock beside his bed. It told him that it was 11:45. In 15 minutes he would be 17. A full wizard and able to move out of this place as fast as he could. He looked around the room and saw what he had seen when he went to bed. Hedwig's empty birdcage his trunk packed with all his possessions and his firebolt sitting by the window. He got up and went to the window. He saw the usual things. His guard was sitting at the end of the street in a blue muggle car. He waved to it and he saw the figure in the car wave back at him. He saw the many houses all built the same and looking as neat as ever. There was only one thing different. There one his front lawn was a cat. It was too dark to make it out but he knew who it was. He walked to the door and opened it carefully. He checked to see that he had his wand in his pocket and left his room. He headed to the stairs and cautiously began his descent. He was careful to avoid the noisy steps and made it down without making a sound. He walked to the front door and opened it. Hee looked back to see if anyone was behind him. When he didn't see anyone he left. He headed strait to the cat.

"Hello professor" he said to the cat. To anyone who looked out their window at the moment they would see a kid talking to a cat. "not in the mood to talk I see" Harry said to the cat that hadn't moved since he got there. Feeling rather brave he decided to pet the cat.

"May I ask what you are doing" Harry turned to see professor Dumbledore standing there in a yellow tux. Harry tried hard not to laugh as the headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"I decided to come out here and have a little chat with the professor here" he said motioning the woman who had appeared where the cat was sitting.

"Well thank you Harry but I am afraid that it is to dangerous for you out here" she said as leaned over "and thank you it was getting a little itchy on the head" she whispered into his ear. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I am a big boy and can take care of myself. He said not caring that they were treating him like a child. "Also you were out here so I felt safe enough" he said this in a calm manner that startled even the headmaster.

"Yes but what if I were a death eater" she asked sternly

"I have never seen a cat sit as stiff as that"

"He does have you there professor" Dumbledore chipped in amused with Harry's statement. This however did not amuse the professor who glared at Dumbledore. He then turned and redirected his attention to Harry. "As we all may know today is your birthday and it will bring you to the legal wizarding age. This comes with new responsibilities. Now I am here to discus these with you. I know that I should have done this earlier but with everything that has happened so far I have decided to let you rest for a while. I however can no longer put this off and hence I am here." He smiled and popped another lemon drop into his mouth. "Now to continue. As you know you are now allowed to use magic. You are not however allowed to use magic that could in anyway harm a muggle as they are defenseless against magic. Also you are asked to be careful when using magic in the vicinity of a muggle. Also as you already you are not allowed to use any of the unforgivables. Now there are more rules but they can wait for another day." And with this he gave Harry a hug. "Happy birthday Harry". Harry looked down at his watch to see that he had been 17 for more than 6 minutes. He raced to the door and then turned to see that the headmaster and professor McGonagall were gone. Smiling he walked into the house to be greeted by his Aunt Petunia.

"Ummm…" she paused and looked at her hands. Harry could see that she was holding something but couldn't make out what it was because of the lack of light. "your mother left this to me before she went off to Hogwarts" this was one of the few times he heard her talking about his mother and saw how it made her feel sad that she was gone. "I just thought that I should give it to you before you leave" she gave it to him. He looked down and there in his hand was a white gold necklace. "It belonged to our mother and she gave it to her when she was born. She wore it everyday and when she left she gave it to me." She had begun to cry. "I never even said goodbye" Harry took a step forward and put his hand on his Aunts shoulder.

"Just because you never said it doesn't mean she never heard it" and with this she pulled Harry into a hug.

"Goodbye Harry I'll miss you" and with this she let go and walked into the kitchen. Harry heard the sound of a bottle opening and thought it best to let her cry in peace. He slowly walked up stairs and grabbed his stuff he loaded it onto his broom with a lightening spell. He then threw his invisibility cloak over them and took off. He was soon joined by mad eye moody but he didn't notice. He was still looking at the pendant. It was a beautiful phoenix.

"Harry are you in there" moody poked him bringing him to his senses. "I thought that you were dead there for a few moments. I know that you like your quite but it was beginning to scare me a little." He looked ahead to see grimauld street come into view. "Well there is our stop" he said as he began to bring his broom down. Harry did the same and before he knew it he was standing in front of his new temporary home. He walked up to the door and opened it to see a empty halway.


	2. Listening Ears

Harry liked the fact that no one was here to greet him. He knew what each of them would say. They would say things like, 'our savoir is here' and they would want shake his hand. He knew that he was probably over reacting but he never really liked to be the center of attention and he never went looking for it. Attention simply came to him. Not wanting to wait for people to find him, he walked up to his room. He looked inside making sure that there was no surprise party waiting for him. He saw his bed first and then Ron's. He walked in and got undressed. The figure in Ron's bed began to stir.

"Oh sorry if I woke you Ron I am simply getting ready for bed."

"Uhhh that is okay" Harry thought that the voice sounded forced when he heard it respond.

"Come out and tell me who you are" the figure did not move. "Fine you left me no choice accio blanket" and pointed his wand at the bed. The blankets flew off the bed and covered Harry. The attacker used this moment to run. They reached the door when Harry used the leg locker curse and they hit the floor. The person let out a short eak as Harry turned on the lights. He looked over to see that his attacker was none other than tonks. He immediately removed the curse and helped her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said. He looked down at what she was wearing and blushed while turning around. She was wearing a t-shirt that barely went down to her knees. "Ummm" all words left him, as he turned redder than any Weasly ever had. "Ahhh what are you doing in my room" he asked not looking at her.

"All the other rooms were taken and I didn't think that you would be here so early," she said looking down at her feet. "Is it alright if I stay?"

"Uh yeah sure" he said as he turned to her. She had changed into something less flattering. "Be my guest" and with this he turned off the light and went to bed. She on the other hand stood there for a few more moments going over what had just happened. Then finally, she too went to bed.

Harry woke up and stretched he looked into the other bed and saw a sleeping figure. He remembered his little run in with tonks. "And now I need a cold shower" after he got out of the shower he went back to his room and saw tonks was still in bed. "Don't you have something to do today?" he asked her waking her up.

"No not today" she said without thinking. She then remembered what had happened the night before and smiled. '_He looked so good last night I never thought that he had muscles' _she thought to herself. She got up and looked at her dresser making sure that he saw her.

"Oh I get it," he said as he began to leave the room. "Call me when I can come back in."

'_Now tonks you know what Dumbledore said just because he is of age doesn't mean he is ready'_ she thought to herself as she got ready for her day "I'm decent" she called out to him. He entered the room wearing only a towel. '_Don't look don't look' _she kept repeating this to herself.

"So how long are you going to stay in my room?" He asked her as he went to his dresser to get dressed. He was not used to having a girl in his room so before he could think he dropped his towel.

"HARRY" tonks screamed and covered her face. Harry realizing what he had just done magically summoned his clothes and got dressed.

"I am really sorry about that I guess that I am not use to having girls with me." Harry's face was now a shade of deep red. He couldn't think of anything to think of so he ran to the one place he could think. He reached the attic in record time. He looked around to see the usual carcasses and one of the few things on this earth that he felt truly respected him. He walked to the center and bowed low facing the massive creature in front of him. It soon bowed as well.

"How are you today Buckbeak?" he asked gently stroking his neck. "Me I have just embarrassed myself in front of one of the prettiest people in the whole world. Man if only I could go back in time." He then remembered the night that he had rescued his godfather and Buckbeak. Tears began to inch down his face. A gentle nudge from his friend soon brought him back to reality. "Yeah I know you miss him too. He was important to both of us and he will never be replaced. I guess that people like us simply gotta stick together." The tears were still coming down his face but he didn't care no one was here to see him cry. He hadn't cried for a long time and was now over all the people he had lost in his life. Still crying he began to fall asleep with his head resting in the feathers of his friend. "Thanks for being here" he said as sleep finally overtook him.

"Harry are you okay" a voice was calling him but he was too comfortable to move. He moved his face so that he could talk.

"Yeah I'm up here" he opened his eyes to see Tonks looking back at him from across the room. As she approached, she bowed and waited for Buckbeak to do the same. When he did, she came and slid down next to Harry. She looked at his face and saw the tear marks that he was trying to hide.

"He listens really good you know" she said lying back and petting his mane. She closed her eyes. "Look about this afternoon I know that it was an accident but in the future I would hope that you are more careful"

"Yes Dumbledore" Harry said with a smile on his face. This however earned him a punch in the arm. "So does that mean that you are going to be staying in my room for a while longer?" he asked her not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yes unfortunately there are a lot more people than expected and there are no spare rooms. Also no one wants to bunk up with the most depressing person in the world." Even though it was probably true he still glared at her for making this last statement.

"Yeah thanks for the help" he said feeling worse than before. He made to get up but something kept him there. Nothing physically was holding no it was something mentally. He felt the need to stay and be near her. He knew that she too felt the loss for Sirius that he did. Summoning all the power that he had he finally made himself get up and leave her alone. On his way down the stairs he heard what sounded like crying. He wanted so bad to go back up and comfort her. To be with her and to hold her to dry her eyes when she cried. But instead he continued his walk down the stairs.


	3. The Deeds

A/N now right now at this moment I would like to take this time to thank the few of you that have taken the time to review thank you also I would just like to say that from here on out there will be more time between chapters. This is mainly because my comp is invisible meaning it is not there. But please bear with me

Harry entered the kitchen to see that it was no longer the small thing that he was use to. No instead, it had been transformed to accommodate almost half the students of Hogwarts. He looked around for a seat, which proved to be difficult. Finally finding his seat, he went to sit down. This was when he noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and where all staring at him. Some of the people were trying to eat and were stopped halfway.

"What is everyone looking at?" he said as he took his seat between Fred and George. He began to wonder why he came back here in the first place. "Can someone pass me the bacon?" and with this the whole place fell back to normal. Harry was grateful that no one was looking at him anymore.

"Hey Harry thanks for the diversion I thought that someone would have noticed the sausages were moving" Fred said shaking Harry's hand. Harry smiled and looked at the sausages that were now standing up ready to pounce on Snape. They all bent over and charged screaming and waving what looked like toothpicks. They jumped on Snape and began to poke him. It took everyone a few minutes to realize what was going on. All at once, three things began to happen. One was that everyone in the room began to laugh and fall out of their chairs. Next was that the sausages began to crawl under making him jump up and dance around looking like a fool. The next was that the door burst open and there stood a very angry Mrs. Weasly looking ready to kill. Without warning, both the twins flew from their chairs by the cuffs of their necks. This however did not stop the sausages from doing something that made even Mrs. Weasly start to laugh. Some of them had been tossed back on the table and as they were preparing for another attack, Snape bent over. They then charged at him launching themselves onto his backside. Then they proceeded to stab him repeatedly in the butt.

It took a few minutes for people to come back to their senses and help Snape out. Harry left the room soon after he had a plate of bacon and eggs. He went to the library. Lately he had begun to act like Hermione and read everything that he could. He wanted so badly to get his hands on some of the books that were in the black library. He opened the door to see a calm looking Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Quite the action downstairs now isn't it," he said allowing a smile to creep across his face. This of course was all he needed to begin to laugh hysterically. He had to grab the desk to keep himself up. He looked at Dumbledore and wiped a tear from his eye. He had tried his hardest to stop from laughing in the kitchen but here he didn't care. "Well now that that is out of the way I have not got to get on with business. As you know, you are now 17 years old and are entitled to move at your leisure. What you don't know is that you now are the very proud owner of both the Black and Potter estates." He reached into his robe and pulled out several pieces of parchment. He handed them to Harry and waited for him to read them over. Looking down he saw the deed to Grimauld place the headquarters for the order. Next was to Godricks Hollow. After where places that he had never seen nor heard of before. He flipped from one to another with a look of concentration on his face.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" he asked the look of concentration gone making room for a new look of confusion. He knew what it had to do with him but he still wanted to hear it again to make sure that it wasn't all just one big nightmare. He looked up but got no response.

"Now as you can see you now own quite a few properties. We meaning myself and the other members of the order would like to know if you are going to move out. This of course is not because we don't like you. It is for two reasons. One is if you were to move out we would like to have the proper protection for you until the rest of the death eaters are gathered up. Finally, if you were to move out it would mean that with your permission of course we could have another headquarters. As you can see this one is a little full." With this said he turned to leave.

"Wait don't you want to know my answer" he was a little disturbed at the fact of moving out but liked the fact that Dumbledore was giving him his freedom. "I mean what if I chose not to move out?" of course, he didn't mean this he had ever notion of moving at the first chance. He hoped however that Dumbledore did not know this.

"I have the faith that you will make the right decision." He reached for the doorknob and stopped. "One more thing if you and Tonks are to continue to sleep in the same room I hope that you will show a little more restraint and respect." This comment made Harry blush as he remembered what had happened this morning.

"Oh so you heard about that" he suddenly became fascinated with his shoes. "It will never happen again sir" he looked to see that the professor was smiling at him.

"I have every confidence that you will not make the same mistake" finally, he left Harry alone to read and think. He began to go over the deeds that Dumbledore had just given him. Most of them were too big and the ones that weren't were way too far away for him to go there. He spent the rest of the day going over the deeds.


	4. A New Task

Harry woke up in the library where he had fallen asleep.

"Well look who finally woke up" came a voice from the other side of the room. He looked over to see who was there. He saw the distinctive bushy brown hair of one of his best friends Hermoine.

"Huh what are you doing here?" he asked wiping the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and walked over to her. Looking down he saw what she was reading. It was written in another language that he could not read. It still looked familiar though.

"Is that Latin?" he asked as he reached for it.  
"Yes it is" she slapped his hand away and continued to read. She paused looking up at the figure still standing next to her. "It is a book that tells me how to make a spell" and with this she pushed him out of the room. He looked around and saw that it was still dark outside. Looking at his magical watch charmed to tell the exact time wherever he was. It told him that it was 10:26. He decided that there was nothing for him to do at night so he headed to the staircase. Along the way he heard quite the commotion coming from his room. Opening the door he found Tonks standing in the middle of the room with a bottle of firewater in her hands.

"Happy birthday Harry" she said falling to her knees while she took another swig. He walked over to her and grabbed the bottle from her hands.

"You shouldn't have be drinking you know" he said as he saw the disappointed look on her face. He smiled and continued "At least not alone" and with that he took a big gulp of firewater. It burned on the way down but he didn't notice because as soon as he had put that bottle to his lips she had jumped up and grabbed him in a hug.

He couldn't remember what happened the rest of the night all that he knew was that when he woke up she was in his arms. He looked around the room trying hard not to wake the still sleeping figure in his arms. He slowly got out of bed making sure that he did not wake her. The floor was scattered with bottles and cans. Taking out his wand he decided to clean up and at the same time try to remember what had happened the night before. He rubbed his head still suffering from the effects of the hangover. The last thing that he remembered was Hermoine saying that she was learning how to make a spell. Then he started to head towards his room then everything went blank. Although looking around his room he guessed what had happened.

"Nice to see that you are finally awake" Tonks stood up and walked over to him. She smiled as she passed him n her way to the door. Sitting down he began to wonder what had happened the night before. Almost as if she had been reading his mind Tonks returned and sat down next to him.

"Umm what exactly did we do last night?" he said all this while looking at his shoes.

"Nothing much we just got drunk and ran around town all night pulling pranks." She smiled again and he turned to her. Then he began to laugh uncontrollably. This was partly because he had remembered some of the things that they had done but it was also from relief. This in effect made Tonks laugh as well. They sat there laughing until their ribs hurt and their faces turned colors. They only stopped when Dumbledore entered the room with a look on his face that told him that he was less then pleased.

"I am not very pleased with all the commotion that you two caused last night. He however could not keep a strait face and pulled out his famous smile. This caused them all to begin to laugh and they kept it up until they reached the kitchen with tears in their eyes.

"I hope that nothing that we did was too serious," Harry said after finishing his breakfast. They could hardly look at each other without choking on their food so he said this while staring at his feet.

"No Harry nothing that couldn't be reversed by the ministry. The only thing that I am not pleased with is that you went out. Even though Voldemort was defeated there is still the death eaters to deal with. There are also rumors that they have a new leader to organize their attacks. So for now we would like you to be careful." He stood up and headed for the door.

Harry returned to the library and looked for the book that Hermoine was reading. He found it and sat it down on the table. He then went and found a book of charms. Opening it he found a translation spell.

"Reddo Iam" the spell turned the writing into English. Just then the door swung open and in walked Hermoine. She walked right over to him and grabbed the book.

"You know I was reading that" she said glaring at Harry. He reached up and grabbed the book in her hands.

"Yes well your weren't when I came in so I thought that you were done with it," and with that he opened the book and continued to read.

"What have you done to the book?" she asked referring to the translation spell.

"Don't worry about it it is only temporary." Looking up from his book he saw that she was not believed himthat it was temporary. He grabbed the charm book and handed it to her. This proved that what he was telling the truth so she left him. For the rest of the day he read the book.


	5. A New Army

1'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

"**Yelling**"

Disclaimer

I own nothing but the plot. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Harry woke up in his bed. He reached over to the bedside table looking for his glasses. Finding them pretty easily he got up and walked to the dresser. It had been charmed to hold more drawers and clothes. After getting dressed in his usual attire he looked at the other bed and found it empty. Then he looked at the clock and saw that it was now 11:16. Usually he wouldn't have cared but today he had an agenda. He still had the feeling that there was still a large threat from the Death Eaters. Like somehow, they had found more power with Voldemort gone. He put on his normal clothes. His blue jeans that were now turning a very light shade of blue and a black T-shirt. He headed down to the library hoping that Hermione would not be there to bug him. Thanks to the book that Hermione found he was going to create a locating spell. He opened the door and found a sleeping Tonks at a table in the middle of the room. He walked over to her and wondered if he should wake her. When he looked down at her, he saw that she had a letter in her hands. It was from the Ministry. He took it from her and read it.

To all Aurors

We regret to inform you all that the war is not yet over. Thanks too Inside intelligence we have discovered that there is a new leader of the Death Eaters. This means that you will not get the time off that we have promised you all. We need you all to report to the ministry in order to prepare for the upcoming attacks. Even though their numbers have diminished what forces they do have left will be a lot more powerful. This is because the dark marks that they all wore has now turned into a source of power. Unfortunately we cannot figure out how this has happened. All of this information will be in the Daily Prophet next week. But until then we would prefer to all keep this information a secret from everyone. More information will be given at the meeting.

Signed the Ministry of Magic

"Harry what are you doing" Tonks said finally waking up. She grabbed the letter from his hands and burned it. "How much of that did you read" she asked advancing on him.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" he asked not answering her question. He stood there and watched as she stepped closer to him.

"I don't know what he knows" she replied "now tell me how much you read."

"I read enough to know that I was right" he said not to care what she thought right now. He walked over to the bookshelf. He reached up and grabbed the book that he was reading yesterday and opened it on the table. Thankfully the spell that he performed the other day was still there. He sat down and began to read it.

"Well um promise me that you won't repeat anything that you just read" Tonks said trying to take control of the situation. She sat next to him and watched as he read the book trying to read him.

"Only if you tell me everything that you are told at the meeting" he said knowing that he could get it easily from her. He looked up from his book to see her trying to figure out why he wanted to hear what went on at the ministry. "Look I only want to try my hardest to stop the death eaters. I mean I killed their master so they might want revenge on me by getting to my friends and I don't want anyone else to get hurt." He said this remembering what had happened at the ministry three years earlier. Even though he was over the whole ordeal, he still didn't like the fact that he ran in there without knowing all the information. Information that could have saved his godfather.

She sat there for a few minutes pondering his proposal. "Deal" Tonks finally said bringing him back to reality. She held out her hand waiting for him to agree. She saw a smile crawl across his face. It wasn't a smile that she would like and she knew it. It was the type of smile a kid got when he realized that he could get whatever he wanted.

"One more thing" he said as he let the smile get even bigger. "Could you go into the kitchen and get me a sandwich I'm starving" he let the smile fade a little as he saw the look on her face. He was just fast enough to jump out of the chair as she punched at him. "Just kidding" he held out his hand and they shook on it.

For the rest of the day he stayed in the library and practiced his magic. He had the feeling that the battles to come would only get harder. They always did. He noticed the sun setting and decided to go into the kitchen to get something to eat and to wait for Tonks to return. He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen he saw the normal people who seemed to never leave. There were Moody and Lupin in the corner talking about something. At the table was the Weasleys who was staying there until they found another place to stay. This was of course because their house was destroyed in a battle. The only one that seemed to out of place was the one man that he hated almost as much as he hated Tom. Snape was talking casually to Dumbledore. He looked around the room and found a spot to sit. It was in the corner opposite Moody and Lupin. After filling his plate with food he sat down and began to eat. What he didn't notice was when Tonks entered the room. She stood there looking around just as he had done. When she finally found him she went over to him and pulled up a chair.

"Harry it's time for you to go to bed isn't it?" She said this just loud enough for him to hear it. He looked after remembering their little agreement they had made earlier. He got up and put his plate in the sink. Then he followed Tonks up to their room. She sat down on her bed and he sat across from her.

"So what is going on?" he asked before she could even open her mouth. She glared at him before she took off her jacket throwing it in the corner.

"Well as you know there is a new leader" she paused a few seconds watching him '_he doesn't know who it is yet!_'. "Although we do not know who it is yet we believe that it is one of his former followers"'_Lets hope he buys it'._

"I bet it's Snape" he said with hatred in his voice. '_If they don't know who it is I ain't gonna tell'_

"He has always wanted power and now he has the chance to get it" '_lets try to send them on a wild goose chase'_

"I doubt that it is Snape but anyway let us get back to the important stuff. We do know that there is little of them. What we didn't know is that they have gotten their hands on some ancient summoning spells' that allows them to raise armies from other dimensions. We don't know exactly what it is that they are making or even planning but we know that it is gonna be big and that means trouble for all of us. The ministry has asked for help from the muggle military on this case." When she had finished Harry, got up and ran out of the room heading for the library.

'_I know that I saw it in here somewhere.'_ He started to look through the many piles of books that he had on the desk until he came across an ancient piece of parchment. He could not read much of it but he could read on word that he knew for sure only because of that one time he was awake during history class. He took the parchment and ran back to the room. When he opened the door he saw that Hermione had joined Tonks and they were now talking about something at such a high speed it made his head hurt. They turned and saw him and stopped.

"Good you're here maybe you can help me with this Hermione." he handed her the parchment. "I just need help in translating it." She took a long look at it and then back at Harry.

"Where did you get this?" she asked looking back at the parchment.

"I found it in one of the books in the library but that doesn't matter all I need to know is can you translate it for me?" While Harry and Hermione were talking Tonks grabbed a change of clothes and left the room.

"Yeah I should be able to translate it for you but it might take some time" she got up and headed for the door. When she reached for the handle Harry grabbed it stopping her.

"You can't let anybody see this okay Hermione promise me that no one but you and me will ever read it" he said not letting her leave until he had her word.

"Harry I wouldn't let Dumbledore read this okay" and with that he let go of the handle. She opened the door and got it slammed back into her as someone ran into it.


	6. Subchapter: Everything

1

A/N

This is kind of a little side story while I try to think of more stuff for the real one. Sorry but if you don't want to read it you can always wait a little longer. Oh yeah it has very little to do with the actual story but there might be more and if it goes good then it might become a series of its own. Wow this is long. See Ya.

A door opens right in front of Fred and George Weasley. Unfortunately it is too late for them to stop. Colliding with a thud, they both fall down the stairs.

After waking a few hours later they see a mad Molly Weasley standing at the foot of their beds.

"What did you two do this time and why is everyone blue?" she asks her face like a stone carving.

"You really want us to tell you or would you rather just assume that it was all an accident." Asked George. He was the only one of the two that did not break any bones while falling down the stairs.

Flashback

Fred and George had just got back from their shop. Although there was a house above it, they did not have a first class cook there so they always came to Grimauld place to eat. This time though they had decided to bring some of their work home to test it. One of those things was a little blue ball. It was supposed to dye whomever it touched a shade of blue that could not be washed away for three days.

The only problem was that it didn't just change them into a blue person but it also changed the whole room blue. They had no problem with that it would just take some extra marketing to sell it. The problem was that they did not want their shop to be blue. They had decided to try it out in one of the rooms here that are never used. But of course the only room that was never used in this house was Kreachers room.

"Hey when should we dye Kreachers room."Fred asked his twin brother. They had been planning this since they had made it. Finally a chance to get back at that stupid house elf.

"After we eat." Fred replied as he thought what their mother would do to them if she saw this. "We still want to eat right" and with that the headed for the kitchen. They opened the door to see that it was relatively empty. Well compared to when you know who was still big. There were the usual people but they didn't matter. What did matter was the food they saw on the table. They ran top their seats and began to dig in.

A few minutes after they had arrived Lupin and Moody arrived. They walked past and accidently bumped into the boys. When they did a small ball fell out of their pocket and into the paws of an awaiting Crookshanks. He started to play with it taking it into the kitchen.

"Well Fred I do believe that it is about time that we give Kreacher his gift." He reached into his pocket to find nothing. "Where did it go?" he frantically began to search his pockets trying to find the blue ball. Standing up he searched around the floor trying to find it. He was soon accompanied by Fred.

"Where did it go?" He asked while running around the room. He was soon catching the eyes of everyone in the room. They all knew that something bad was going to happen but none of them knew whether it was safer inside or outside the room.

After a few minutes of searching Crookshanks finally came into the room with the ball it his mouth. Fred noticed it first and he hit his brother in the arm to get his attention. George quickly turned in the direction that Fred was pointing. They know what was going to happen next and they knew what would happen if it did. They leaped at the cat trying to catch it. It jumped out of their reach and landed on the table spilling the hot gravy into the lap of Snape. He jumped up and accidently hit Dumbledore knocking him over. This made the cat jump again landing on the beans sending them flying everywhere. The whole time that this was happening the ball was somewhere on the floor.

Fred caught a glimpse of the ball as it rolled under the table. He leaped knocking over the jug of wine which landed on a confused Headmaster. Under the table seemed to be a whole new world. There were bits of bread and other leftover foods. He even saw something move. Then he saw the ball. He reached for it but pulled back after his hand was stabbed by something. He saw what had stabbed him. It was a sausage. Apparently some of them had survived and came under the table to live. Three of them gathered around the ball and began to stab it. Then another came and helped. Before he knew, it there was ten of them. He reached for it again but three of the sausages that were not stabbing it rammed a fork into the side of his hand. He jumped up knocking over the table.

Snape took a look at the sausages and took of toward the door. Unfortunately they had set up a trip wire. He went down and the three that had stabbed Fred jumped on him stabbing him with a fork. Then it happened. They had broken the ball. The last thing that anyone saw was a flash and then blue. Somewhere in the room they heard the door open. Fred and George were trying to escape.

"Get them"Snape yelled while trying to fight off the sausages that were now trying to tie him down. Everyone in the room launched after them knocking everything down. They shot petrifying curses at them. Luckily they were still partially blinded so all they hit was each other. They made it half way up the stairs trying to get to the apparating room when the door flew open.

Flashback over


	7. An unexpected meeting

A/N Ok people I am really sorry about the long wait (over a year) and if anyone that originally read this comes back I want you to know that I will be updating a lot more often. Hopefully once or twice a year. Just kidding.

Harry watched as Hermione was knocked down by the door. Being the kind friend that he is he ran to her and helped her up and onto his bed. After making sure that she was alright he looked down the hallway to see Fred and George sitting at the bottom of the stairs and staring into a crowd of people all of which were blue and very mad.

"What is going on out here?" he asked running down the stairs to help the others to their feet as well not knowing what had happened. He was glad none the less that it did not involve him . "Is this their doing?" he didn't really have to because he already knew the answer.

After everyone had cleaned up harry decided to get a little training done knowing that there was yet more to come after what he had learned earlier. He headed to the room to see that it was already in use. Not knowing who was using it he decided to see what was happening. As he stepped in all of his clothes were transformed into well nothing more than a simple pair of swimming trunks. He looked around trying to figure out who was in here when he heard a splash from around a cliff.

"Hello is anybody there" he walked around the cliff to see someone climbing out of the water. Judging by the figure it had to be a girl. But he was still to far to know who exactly. Who ever it was they had decided to stop swimming and lay down on a rock with a towel and grabbed what looked to be a book.

He started to walk over when he noticed a stairway in the side of the cliff. It weaved into the cliff and then out again in a spiral. Whoever that person was they went into really good detail.

"Well I am at the beach and I haven't been swimming in a long time so i might as well take a dive off while I am here. Who knows this might be the last time that I get to with my luck" and so he walked into the stairway and slowly made his way up the cliff. When he reached the top he looked over the edge to see just how far a drop it would be. He was contemplating whether or not he should actually go through with this or climb back down and leave. "Well you only live once right. And so he stepped back so as to get a running start and jumped off the cliff. He was going head first and had his arms extended in front so that they would break through the water instead of it breaking his head.

He hit the water and just as he expected it had separated as his arms hit. He was amazed at how the water had felt. Sure he had gone swimming before but nothing could compare to this feeling. It was great. Nothing like the lake back at Hogwarts. That place was cold and murky. And with all the creatures that he knew was in it: having seen most of them, he knew that he would have been watched. He started back to the surface and looked over at the rock. The person obviously heard him when he hit the water and was looking at him. He was still to far to see who it was. He watched as the person dove in swimming towards him. He could now tell who it was.

"Hey there Tonks sorry if I interrupted. Didn't know that anybody else ever used this room." he couldn't help but notice her slender figure as she swam closer. "Hope you don't mind if I stay a while. It's rather nice in here after all. Did you do it yourself." She had finally reached him. They were now floating face to face in the cool ocean water.

"Yeah I made this place as a way to get away from everyone in the house. It is way to cramped in there to have any fun." She smiled as she said this noticing his upper body not concealed by the water. Quiditch had obviously been good for him.

"So is this place based on somewhere you have been before." he said noticing the way she was looking at him. It wasn't that it made him uncomfortable it was just that the silence was unnerving. She must have noticed that she was staring a little hard because she blushed and turned away.

"Yes it is. I went here once with my parents when I was younger." she was forced to look back at him now but was trying to find something to look at other than him. She settled for looking at his hair.

"Well I think that I'll go back to the library now" he said noticing how his being here made her a little uncomfortable. He began to swim back to the beach when she grabbed his arm. He turned and saw her slowly lean towards him. Harry froze in place as her lips gently met his. His mind exploded as he thought about what to do. Was he suppose to kiss back. But it was to late for actions as she pulled away after a few long seconds and blushed. She then started to swim away from him at a rather fast speed.

Puzzled Harry looked at where she had been and then looked at her. Finally something inside his head told him to follow her. He quickly took off after and was able to catch up to her rather easily thanks to his years of Quiditch. He grabbed her arm gently which forced her to stop and look at him. He could see a small glint of fear in the back of her eyes and saw how hard she was trying to cover it up.

"Harry let me explain." she started off not knowing if he was mad. She looked and saw that he was as confused as she was. Not knowing what to do or say she let the water swallow her and she sank with Harry still holding onto her arm. He gave a quick pull and she was back above the water and a little closer to him. They both noticed that were almost touching and blushed as Harry removed his hand from her arm. He heard her sigh a little but decided to let it slide.

"What was that about Tonks" Harry asked after regaining his control. He looked at her to make sure that he would get a strait answer. Unfortunately all the control he had slipped away as he saw the fear return into her eyes. He realized that what he had said may have sounded a little cold so he quickly thought of a way to show her that he was not mad so he smiled.

She noticed the smile and realized that he never pulled away from her as she leaned to kiss him. "Um I guess that I needed to see for myself if the rumors were true." it was a lie but it was all that she could think of other than the truth. She had to look away from him to stop herself from blushing again. This of course made him question her statement.

"Well were they" he asked deciding to play along.

"Unfortunately they were" she said more to herself than she did to him. She started to swim away again and was happy to find that he didn't try to stop her.

"Tonks" Harry called as he watched her attempt to leave again. He swam a little closer to her and his feet touched the sand at the bottom. "I know you were lying but guess that I could let it slide." he smiled again and watched her blush. He then swam past her and left.


End file.
